The Love That She Shows
by LilRin
Summary: Sakura's a young girl who's poor, and ends up only having her father as her only living relative but now he is sick. Sakura must take over his place for a war against the the strongest pirates. She ends up meetin Syaoran in the ship but could she possible


Summary: This story is an idea of a reader of my fic suggested I should write. I hope that this fic does actually seems the way she asked it. Please don't forget to review! And I'd really appreciate if someone gives me a better title...

"**The Love That She Shows"**

_**Introduction...**_

"Hello would you like to have your shoes cleaned or buy any of our merchandise...?" A young girl with amber hair asked an old woman. "No, I don't take the crap you _low classed_people give... And plus maybe you should get _yourself_ cleaned." She said as she turned her back from her. The girl looked down at the ground looking like she was about to cry. A hand lands on her shoulder making her feel a bit better. "It's okay Sakura; we'll find a way to get some food..." A boy, who was her brother said to her as he's stomach growled to be fed. Sakura turned her dirty face to her brother Toya. Sakura shook her head. "It won't be okay... Father is sick, mother is gone and so we'll die out of starvation..." Sakura said as tears came rolling down her cheeks. Her brother quickly wiped her tears. "Come on Sakura... Let's go one home and check on father..."

The two carry their supplies home only having to get 100 yen from one kind person. They had finally reached home, but it didn't seem like a very nice home... It only had a bedroom, kitchen, a bathroom and roofs that always leaked with water. "Father we're home..." Toya said aloud as he opened the door. Their home was silent, the only sound they could hear were the sounds of the water dripping in the pots. Sakura quickly went to their room and as her father laid on the ground of blankets weakly. "Dad are you okay...?" She asked as she placed her hand on his forehead. Sakura sighed. "Dad, you have a fever... It must have been because you were working in the warehouse in the rain yesterday..." Her father smiled trying to make it seem he was okay. But she knew that he wasn't.

A knock came to the door came. Toya opened it and saw a soldier glaring at him. "Fugitaka-san here?" He asked Toya. "Yes, but he's busy for the moment. What is your message?" Toya asked. "Fugitaka-san or any other male in his family must participate on the war against the Pirates of the Moon. He or any other male in his family will have to go to meet at Tokyo Tower at exactly 15:00 tomorrow. That it is all, have a nice day." He said as he moved on to the next house. Toya shut the door and saw Sakura behind him. "You or father can't go to war." She said sternly. "I'm required to since father is sick." Toya's stomach growled again. "You've got to eat Toya... I've been eating most of the food. Why don't you split with me at all...?" She asked. "You're young Sakura... You have to keep your strength up..." He said as he patted her head.

The very next day Sakura had waken up hearing her father coughing; he was coughing so much there was blood coming out of his mouth. "Dad, Dad!" Sakura said as she rubbed his back. "I'll fetch you something to drink." She said as she got up. Her father shook her head. "There's no more..." He said. "I'll ask some of the neighbors... Or, or Toya get something for him while I look for some left over medicine..." Sakura looked at her brother for a moment. Why didn't he wake up? He always would wake up whenever there was an emergency with her or father. Sakura knelled slowly down to shake her brother softly praying that it wasn't possible.

She gave her first soft shake to him. Than she did another and another, once she had made more and more shakes she started to make it stronger and faster. "Toya, Toya, wake up please. Open your eyes... We need you right now..." Sakura said partly screaming. "Toya... Please... Please wake up..." Sakura's father grabbed her from shaking him and held her to a tight embrace. Sakura tried to make her father let go but he held her tight. Her head tilted down as tears came out, she cried her eyes out that day. She couldn't bear to lose her mother, but losing her brother too was far enough. "TOYA YOU JERK! WHY'D YOU LEAVE ME TOO, WHY?!" Sakura screamed out to the motionless body.

After finishing barring her brother in the back yard next to their mother she quietly stayed there saying her prayers. Since they have been a poor family both her mother and brother had a terrible grave, having to be in their back lawn bringing them memories of their death. Sakura went to their room and saw her father back to sleep. She took a bus to go to the home of one of her kind friends Yukito, who had been Toya's best friend since childhood until he moved away to another part of the neighbor where the rich people and his step-father lived in. Yukito quickly agreed on taking care of her father as his repay for Toya's protection in his youth. Yukito had promised that he would go over to their home and bring her father to his home secretly.

Sakura had wished that she should had asked to live with Yuki before but she had heard from the other neighbors that his father was a greedy old man who forced Yuki's mother to marry him and ended up killing her out of abuse. Sakura walked back home and took some of her father and brother's clothes and packed them in a suit case. She only took a few clothes and had made sure that she brought everything she needed. _Time for War_, Sakura said in her head.

_A/n: How was that...? I hope it turned out the way the reader wanted it. Pls. give any suggestions in the story to make it better if you like and don't for get to review._


End file.
